majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
East-Side Catorces
The East-Side Catorces (Catorce being Spanish for "fourteen") are a Latino street gang primarily located in between 14th Street and Wilshire Boulevard. The gang is featured primarily in two episodes although in both their appearances they are the victims. History In 2003 one of their members inadvertently killed a young woman named Donna Quinn in a drive-by targeting a man who killed someone close to Jesus. Donna's husband D.B. Walter Jr. tried pressuring the police to find her killer but they didn't and one year later went off the radar. After another year passed, he started taking justice into his own hands and started killing off the Catorces with a sniper rifle one by one. The Catorces blamed another local gang known as the L.A. Jokers for the murders and began preparing for a war. Priority Homicide was eventually brought into the fold when he committed a triple murder in a local park. His father tried to aid the police in trying to find him and to this end was given a list of known Catorces and their addresses. He ditched a police surveillance team watching him to try and find the next victim but was too late as his son had claimed another victim. Jr. tried killing Jesus, who was responsible for his wife's death, but was stopped by Brenda and then killed by his father. Two years later they popped back on Priority Homicide's radar when a series of gang shootings involving them and another gang known as the One-Fives started escalating and they were hoping to stop it. They investigated the latest shooting but later suspected that the Catorces were having an internal dispute and blaming it on the One-Fives. Later a young man named Miguel, one of the victim's cousins, joined the gang to try and get revenge on his killers. His father showed up but was too late to stop the initiation and soon afterwards he and his son were taken down for questioning. It later turns out that Miguel pulled a gun on his father and that same gun was the murder weapon which Miguel denied using on his cousin Jesse. It later turns out that it was his father who shot the two Catorces trying to keep his son away from that life, unaware that Jesse was doing everything in his power to stop Miguel from joining them. The case was solved but what happened with the gang war is still unclear. Known Members *Leader: Spider *Lil Mousy *Big Mousy *Payaso *Shorty *Topo *Vacarro *Jesus *Jesse Romero *Angel Flores *Miguel Torres Known Victims *Numerous unnamed people killed by the Catorces *Donna Quinn (killed by a stray bullet) *The Catorce/One-Five war (numerous casualties): **Six unknown gang related shootings **13th St. Park shooting (no casualties) **July 16th shooting (one casualty): ***One unnamed One-Five **July 19th shooting (five casualties): ***Two unnamed One-Fives **July 22nd shooting (two casualties; committed by Angel Flores): ***Two unnamed One-Fives Appearances The Closer Season 1 *Show Yourself Season 3 *Four to Eight Category:Gangs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:The Closer Category:Murderers